legouniversepropsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jazzermb
Welcome! Congratulations on starting LEGO Universe Propertys Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley congrats! Congrats on making this wiki! Thanks! Thank you for making me a administrator! I will not abuse my rights. PrettyHeatToasted (Talk| ) 17:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) New frontpage and logo! How do you like the frontpage and the logo? PrettyHeatToasted (Talk| ) 16:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hollis Badges You can now get Hollis badges! Check the mainpage for more info! PrettyHeatToasted ( Talk | Blog | ) 13:04, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Nexus Ninja Base Nimbus Isle Hey Jazzer, please can you add my Nimbus Isle here? Thanks if you can, have you got in properties here yet? -- iStormtrooper (Feeling like :D) P.S. All you need is a good picture of it. Post it on Nexus Ninja Main Base (Nimbus Isle) Sorry, We cannot post property's unless the player is active, clear of mythran action and the prop is popular, I'm afriad your none of them. Sorry but I don't mean Hall of Fame, also I cancelled my membership so I won't be able to get a photo. So can you do it, Jazzer? And thanks for The Nexus Ninjas edit on the Fanon Wiki, it was very good. Thanks anyway. -- iStormtrooper P.S. Are you Jazzer or someone else cause you forgot the signature. It is me, Jazzer. I wish for you to add Game Time to the account and PM It me somehow. -- iJazzermb Oh no. Someone deleted the Nexus Ninja Main Base property on this wiki. I searched it and nothing came up. Like I said on Fanon Wiki, Game Time costs you know. I am paying for a lot right now and if I pay the game time, it is just helping you. Like wasting money. Sorry Jazzer but I am not comfortable paying if I am not playing it. Anyway, how did you get unbanned? Well, at least you will make a great Nexus Ninja Leader while I am gone but how did you get unbanned? Thank You! -- iStormtrooper Whatever, I Told you. I don't care about the Nexus Stupid Ninjas. I'm not leading them. Okay, forget about the Nexus Ninjas, all I want to know is how did you get unbanned. I have been doing mostly nothing since I quit LU. Now LU needs me. You know why I quit right? And you never celebrated my Birthday while I was gone. I quit because the ban. Also because you got banned too, I would have never been banned if I didn't help you. But I did, I did it because I care about you. We are Best Friends, I deserve being banned, but you don't. Jazzer, if you get me unbanned like how they you you unbanned, I will come back. Thanks -- iStormtrooper Busy Right Now I am sorry I haven't talked here in a while. Sparkle said he is back on LEGO Universe for a month. He is not on Free to Play. I have been on my XBOX 360 lately. I just got The Orange Box two weeks ago and have completed Portal. Need three achievements: Basic Science, Rocket Science and Aperture Science. Playing Half-Life 2, I am on the Chapter "We don't go to Ravenholm". You got any of them games? They are good. So look out for Sniffle for me, okay? -- iStormtrooper Hey Jazzer ~~ CoolShark Uh... who are you? -- iStormtrooper LEGO Universe Recap Hi again, Jazzer. Long time no see, huh? You remember me, right? Oh wait. What happened, yes. I quit in June, sad. So, anything happening lately? The Snow Place coming back? Well, it will. My Mythran Friend told me, that was before what happened in April and May. April was the month you got chat-banned, May was the month I got chat-banned. Does Grand remember me? Tell him I am coming back May next year, if I don't. I will come back in June. I guess I am missing out, all those gifts in my mail. Well, no. I am not because you can't mail me. Well, Happy Holidays! -- iStormtrooper